laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Puzzle:The Worker Ant
? Think about where you're going, man!" Knowing that the ant never traveled the same area twice, can you trace the path he walked to get to his nest? ;UK Version Busy ants work tirelessly carrying food back to their nest. One such ant was returning with food when she bumped into an acquaintance in front of the nest. "What are you playing at? Didn't you notice that you took the ? Think about where you're going next time!" Knowing that the ant never travelled on the same path twice, can you trace the route the returning ant walked to get to her nest? |hint1 = ;US Version When tracing out a path back to the nest, leave as few roads untouched as possible. ;UK Version When tracing out a route back to the nest, leave as few paths untouched as possible. |hint2 = ;US Version Assuming the top of the screen to be north, from the point labeled Start, drag your stylus south and then go west at your first chance. At the next intersection, head north to the top of the map. When you reach a T intersection at the top of the map, head west again. When you hit a wall, take the road leading south. ;UK Version Assuming the top of the screen to be north, go south from the start point and then go west at the first opportunity. At the next junction, head north to the top of the map. When you reach a T-junction at the top of the map, head west again. When you then hit a wall, take the path leading south. |hint3 = ;US Version From the last point mentioned in Hint Two, head east at the first available point, and then take the first road you hit that heads south. If you've gotten this far, the rest should be a breeze. ;UK Version From the point you ended up at after following the directions in Hint 2, head east at the first available point, and then take the next path that heads south. Once you get that far, the rest of the route should be a breeze. |incorrect = Too bad! ;US Version Think hard about the clues you've been given and try again. ;UK Version Think hard about the puzzle and try again. |correct = That's right! ;US Version Perhaps all the heavy lifting kept this little ant from thinking about his path home. If only he'd thought about where he was going, he could have saved himself a lot of walking! ;UK Version Perhaps all the heavy lifting kept this little ant from about her path home. If only she'd thought about where she was going, she could have saved herself a lot of walking! |jpname = |dename = Ameisenstraße |esname = La hormiga laboriosa |frname = Un travail de fourmi |itname = La formica sbadata |korname = 개미가 지나온 길 |nlname = De weg van de mier }} de:Ameisenstraße es:Puzle 17: La hormiga laboriosa